Weird Dreams
by BrandieAnime
Summary: So problems have been acuring in Hayner's sleep. Will he find the truth behind these dreams?SeiferXhayner, akuroku, and soriku.


heeey everybody as your guessing this is a yaoi fic!!YAY!!so haters be gone!! so ther ALOT of pairing including SeiferXHayner, AkuRoku, and SoRiku!!

A chuckle came from the hovering male. Hayner squirmed a bit wondering when the pain would stop. The older man whispered in hayners ear "Enjoying yourself?"

"Hayner!"

"HAYNER!" yelled a familiar voice.

"what?" Hayner grumbled from the rude awakening. He opened is eyes to see a cheerful Sora starring excitedly at him, his chestnut hair sticking out in every direction. Hayner sighed knowing exactly why Sora was there. Kicking off the covers he made is way to the bathroom across the bedroom. Sora, the puppy like kid he was, fallowed. Hayner let out another sigh. "So, Roxas got a ride with Axel did he?" the unheathily happy teen nodded. He missed the way it used to be, getting up in the morning calling up his best friend and hitching a ride with him. But now that axel was in the picture Hayner was thrown out. Now he had to get a ride with mr. A.D.D and mr. Gloomy. Now THOSE were the weirdest pare of friends. A always happy nut and a long haired silver moody teen.

"Go ahead to the car, I'm walking to school." Hayner muttered.

"BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS LIKE GETTING ATTACKED BY A GANG OF DOGS! YOU COULD DIE! OR WORSE RAPED!" , Sora argued at a million miles an hour.

"Sooo your saying I'm going to be raped by a gang of dogs?" Hayner chuckled. sora only pouted angrily from his defeat. "Look I'm going to be okay its just a 15 minute walk and i still have like thirty minutes till school starts so just go back down stairs to your little boyfriend." Sora's face turned a shade of pink.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sora yelled as he dashed down stairs.

"Riiiiight."

-- 5 minutes later--

Hayner swung his bookbag over his shoulder and locked his front door. Breathing in the cold morning air he set of for twilight high. Staring down at his feet he started to wonder about his dream. "Who was that man?" Hayner whispered in his mind. "Why was i in such pain? Why would there be an older gent on top of me." Hayner suddenly stopped. Blushing he shook the thoughts out of his mind. "No...no that's silly! Me? Gay? HA! That'll be the day"

After another 5 minutes he ended up in the sandlot still starring at his muddy green chucks. He barley even noticed the man fallowing behind. "So explain exactly why your in my territory?" Hayner turned sharply around almost hitting the older man. hayner looked up and his face grimaced. Seifer Almsley, Hayners worst enemy, was standing in front of him with a unbearable grin.

"Walking to school and since when did public property become your territory?"

"Since nobody's bother to say anything." Seifer lowered his face for hayners better few. The pink scar across his nose stood out vividly compared to his smoldering blue eyes and frosty blond tips that stuck out from the bottom of his black beanie. "Why? Got anything to say 'bout it?" Hayners frown turned into a angry pout while wondering why Seifer like to invade peoples personal space. Seifer smirked causing Hayner to blush slightly and quickly twist his head in another direction.

"Why am i blushing? It must be in anger." Hayner told his mind patiently waiting for Seifer's next move. Chuckling at Hayners defeat he stood up straightly.

"I've heard that before." hayner thought out loud still starring across the sandlot.

"Eh?"

"Uh- its nothing, l...later." Hayner moved quickly on his feet and ran across the sandlot and to the schools front entrance. Seeing all his friends setting on a near by bench he allowed him self to relax.

"Hey, Hayner!" Olette squeaked in her happy morning voice. Olette was a pretty average tomboy: brown hair, green eye, baggy shorts so yeah she was pretty cool. Pence was already snacking on some of Olette's poptarts, of course he was a little on the heavy side but smart as hell. Roxas, how ever, the blond deviant was setting next to his jet redhead boyfriend Axel. Taking a seat in the bench in front of all of them he glanced around the school court yard.

"Hey i got an idea..." Pence blurted, a mouth full of poptarts.

"Spill it." Olette stated calmly.

"Lets go to sunset hill today." Pence suggested.

"What? Why? Its so boring?" Roxas retorted.

"I think some time to think about the up coming school years would be rather entertaining." Pence remarked.

"Yeah i agree." Hayner muttered. Everyone looked at hayner with utter confusion. hayner, noticing his odd personality change, quickly added a "NOT" to his sentence.

Everybody groaned as the school bell rang its high pitch screech.

The unholy torturing begins.


End file.
